


sun and shadow

by shouyoto (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But more fluff than smut, Fluff, M/M, Mature rating due to one of the shots being NSFW, Some canon compliant; some in different AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shouyoto
Summary: A series of small tales, filled with hearts and feelings, around two dumbasses.





	1. soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate AU where they have the first thing their soulmate said tattooed on their bodies

_King._

That was the word imprinted on his thigh. The word had been carved onto the flesh of his warm skin, stamped in permanent golden ink, glaring at him in its mocking light of embroidery.

Back then, he would have thought of it differently. Back then, he would have stared longingly at the word in search for its wonted comfort and warmth when bad days visited him. After all, the word was read to him from his mother with a pinch of sugar grain and honey, and being a child, it made sense that he’d be shaken to his core by fascination. His heart had been touched, his chest felt fuzzy. Through the first breath of the word spoken to him, he fell in love with his soulmate.

Then when the twenty-eight breath of the word came to him, delivered in sharp glasses and harsh winds of a tone, he was no longer in love with his soulmate. 

No. He  _hated_ them.

King became the word whispered in hushes around him by his third year in junior high. King became a widely spread nickname, it became a reflected image of him that was taken out of frames then put into flames— then the fire’s aftermath, ashes and smoke, was what he was after the crushing defeat his team suffered. The word,  _King,_ became an enemy.

So, it was only logical for him to think that his soulmate had likely been among the many people who called him a king but Tobio didn’t know. It was impossible to know, to tell, it wasn’t like he could just approach them one by one, then demand to see their engraved phrase. That was a horrible idea, horribly wrong, but even more so, the idea that his soulmate despised him too had also been wrong and Tobio was too afraid to know the truth.  _Everything was wrong._

He hated the word,  _King_. He hated his soulmate for calling him his hated word for their first encounter. He hated his soulmate for breaking his heart, for breaking his trust–  _for choosing to hate him_ – after all those years he seek solace from the one word he once loved.

It was truly maddening how someone Tobio didn’t even know could already inflict on him this much of emotional whirlwinds.

And then one day, he met a boy on a volleyball court by a beach; a boy who jumped in out of nowhere to smack down his toss.

His hair was bright, fiery hot, curls colored of the sun’s tails, and it reminded Tobio of himself before his mighty fall when he crumpled into ashes. The orange boy had been staring at Tobio with big brown eyes for a good few minutes when suddenly—  _“King.”_ He breathlessly said, but he said it with wonder, with astonishment, with a lacking bite of contempt, and his small whisper spoke louder in volumes than the word had ever been said the loudest.

_It’s him._

Waves of delight washed over Tobio. “You’re my soulmate.” He said without a thought, then flushed a bright red after he realized his slip of tongue.

The boy stared at him, somehow even more with amazement than before, but there was a twinkle to his eyes this time. He hiked up the sleeve of his shirt, revealed the skin of his shoulder, jogged closer to where Tobio was, and then–  _“You’re my soulmate.”_ was written on the boy in a small font, in swirls of blues and grey ink.

Tobio could only stare back at the words, rendered speechless.

“So,” A voice piped up, and Tobio’s head snapped up to meet the boy’s grin. “Nice to meet you, soulmate. My name is Hinata Shouyou!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://shouyoto.tumblr.com/) and/or on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/shouyoto)


	2. dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in my fic, [a home is where you lay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619372)

From the beginning of time, Shouyou has been one to constantly seek for competition from Tobio. He had striven to go further, faster, to be at a higher footing than Tobio; an intense turned lighthearted rivalry rooted from volleyball which transcended beyond and settled into their daily lives.

Cooking happens to be one good example. Tobio’s culinary skills is a top-notch. Shouyou’s, on the other hand, could be equated to a level shorter than his own height.

As always, this has lighted up a spark within Shouyou.

His competitive streak had led him to issue a challenge on the spot without any second further delayed, and after a very much unsuccessful attempt in conquering  _The King of Cooks,_  Tobio begins to teach Shouyou the ropes and arts of cooking. It’s not surprising, per say, much like their relationship did, their rivalry stands above the norm. There are moments the pair would come together, not to unite but to fall in sync first before they take any steps ahead to compete; all this had been the aftermath when the two learned teamwork through the act of enforcement.

So, every now and then, after a rough training session spent coaching, they’d take a hot shower, rest, then prepare dinner together with Tobio leading the steps. Tonight is no different when they decide to cook curry for dinner.

There’s a crackling, sizzling sound and a tangy, rich smell filling the kitchen when Shouyou stands by the stove. Tobio has ordered him to stay put in his station and stir the contents in the pan and he does; he listens, paying rapt attention to every whirl of the wooden spoon.

But then when Tobio comes up to him from behind, encircling his torso with a strong arm, he squeaks his surprise just as Tobio tosses in the chopped onion slices.

 _“Don’t_ do that.” Shouyou hisses and gives a playful smack on the arm around him.

“Do what?” Tobio quips, hiding his smile in the orange nest.

Shouyou rolls his eyes and starts stirring the pan again. “So, what do I do next?”

“Hm,” Tobio contemplatively hums. His other arm has gone to join the one which keeps Shouyou locked in his place. “Cook the slices until they turn golden.”

“And how long will that take?”

“… Until they turn golden.”

“You suck.”

“Not as much as your cooking does.”

Shouyou drops the spoon to jostle with the strong pair of arms. There had been spills of laughter, tangled limbs and scurries of feet; all of which came to an end as soon as Shouyou finds himself being pinned against a counter. They breathe out their puffs of air, all lost to the sea of ambience as they map through their newfound intimacy.

Tobio closes in to knock their foreheads once, twice, until Shouyou decides to prop himself up onto the worktop. His dainty little fingers are carding through the black locks, so smooth and nice to touch, when his legs parted to pull Tobio in. And Tobio lets him.

Shouyou watches those lips, full of flesh and curves, quirk— and the little dimples gracing his smile with more elegance. He makes a noise, low nearly a whine mixed with a grumble, before reaching down to place a soft kiss onto one of Tobio’s dimples.

His kiss is rewarded with even more visible, tempting dimples.

Shouyou makes it his mission to paste every sheet of his lips’ affection on those little dents when he takes hold of Tobio’s face and fills them up with love. Tobio doesn’t particularly seem to mind, but chooses to indulge himself in the moment as well; he scoots closer to rest his hands on Shouyou’s waist, has his fingers pressed into the skin which never fails to shoot a jolt of warmth through Shouyou’s chest.

Then when a strong smell reaches Shouyou’s nose, he stops in the middle of his littering kisses.

Tobio must have sensed his qualms because it isn’t long until the man is pulling back to stare at him through his lashes, “What is it?”

 _“The onions.”_ Shouyou whispered, and they both pull away to look at the pan on stove.

But the curry turns out to taste just as good and great by the time they finish their cooking. They spend their dinner eating by each other’s side afterwards, huddled in a blanket of coziness— and like this, in the confinements of their apartment, they feel more at home than they ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://shouyoto.tumblr.com/) and/or on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/shouyoto)


	3. kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama kissing hinata behind the school's stairs because they're in public but he just really loves kissing his little sunshine

“When are you going to kiss me already?” Hinata asked, giggling.

“I am going to, now.” Tobio barked with a quieting hiss. “So, stay still.”

Yet, Hinata squirmed even more so under Tobio’s grip, and he bubbled with a longer string of soft laughter.

They stood beneath the staircase where it’s dark; not exactly quiet, but enough to help them be barricaded in their own privacy as they stayed out from easy sight.

Tobio had Hinata pressed against the wall. He kept a possessive grip on him, fingers dipped into his waist, a nose poking warmly into his jaw as he breathed into him. He kissed there, softly, then maneuvered his way up; the warm skin soon to be littered with a trail of chaste fleeting pecks where it later came to a standstill when Tobio reached the button of Hinata’s nose. Only, it was picked up again as Tobio kissed into the crook by an eye.

Hinata had only sighed against him, content, loved, and entwined his arms around Tobio to keep him there.

And after many kiss he had pasted onto Hinata’s skin later on, Tobio pulled away, completely satisfied.

“Lunch is almost over.” He said, nodding. “We should head back to class.”

Hinata gawked at him. _“That-_  that’s all?”

Tobio blinked at him. “What do you mean?”

“Unbelievable.” Hinata grumbled in a reply, and Tobio was about to question him again when Hinata closed in, catching Tobio’s lips with a chase where he immediately fell captive to. He didn’t mind.

 _Hinata was kissing him on the lips,_  he thought, his hands suddenly feeling all clammy,  _Hinata was kissing him,_ and it tasted like cotton candies, spring sunlight and golden clouds, all spun from a daydream.

His hands easily slipped its hold on Hinata’s waist as they reached up to cup his face. And then, their lips were moving more eagerly against each other. They poured into their kiss with the sudden sparks that’s filling their chest to the brim, with the sudden overwhelming love they burn for each other, and as it seemed, they won’t be letting go anytime soon, not until there was dire need for air again , but even then, they’d take a deep breath only to let it be stolen away by each other again.

And it was moments like this which Tobio savored, moments where they’d let their guard down and welcome each other to reach, to read, to revel in their feelings together. Two separate entities molding into one, he’d say, and truthfully, they’re still learning how to be so because they weren’t quite there yet, but they’ll get there. It’ll take time, but they’ll get there.

For now, this was enough.

This was enough.

…

They end up coming back to their class late and when asked why their appearances looked disheveled, they got detention because they’d rather say they got into a fight than say they’ve had a making out session with their boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://shouyoto.tumblr.com/) and/or on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/shouyoto)


	4. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tobio's there whenever shouyou has a bad day

By now, Tobio has learned many of the things– the wonders, the nightmares, the terrains– that makes the center of his world,  _Shouyou_.

Except, Shouyou isn’t any center. He’s also the heart. He’d been the foundation, the pillars that rose Tobio to chase after a change, he is an anchor for when he flies too high, and a hot air balloon when he finds himself falling into the depths. Shouyou knows him just as much as Tobio does about him.

But, there too are times Tobio would feel like he’s threading on a silver line, one that’s ready to snap and cut him clean at any time.

One evening, Tobio lies on the couch with a head buried in a game, Shadow of the Colossus, as he waits for Shouyou to come home. He tries not to worry, but he  _is_ worrying, he mulls for a dozen cycles over because no practice were held to be coached by Shouyou that day, and the few (tons) of messages he has sent are still awaiting for a reply. It’s worrying him down to a bundle of nerves because Shouyou should have come home long before the evening, at the same Tobio did.

He’s about to dig himself into another cycle of pitiful, pathetic brooding when he hears a jingle of keys outside the door. His attention on the game immediately zips away from him, but he keeps his gaze ahead, thumbs steady on controlling the sticks even as he hears an opened creak and fabrics rustling. He hears footsteps padding towards him, and it’s to this, he finally looks. There’s a dip in Shouyou’s lips, exhaustion knitted in the drooping look of his face, and the air around him is– well–  _intense_.

Tobio keeps quiet, unsure of what to say, but he does know what to do. 

Shouyou must have sensed it, too, because they’re moving at once, synchronized in the acts of their bodies and timed movements until Shouyou rests on top of Tobio, strong, loving arms encasing him from the sides, cheeks all mushed against the firm chest with a nose poking in for a smell of relief. Tobio could feel the body against him starting to sag, the tension dripping away bit by bit, and he decides that, this should be enough.

And so, he continues on playing the game, beating the tenth colossus, until he starts reevaluating again, about how he’d been worrying earlier, how a little awful Shouyou looks, and thinks that  _no_ , this  _isn’t_ enough.

“Did something happen?” Tobio questions, soft, slow and low, but audible enough for Shouyou to hear.

Shouyou just hums. Tobio recognizes what it means: he doesn’t feel like talking.

He puts the game console down onto floor, careful so as to not jostle the redhead on top of him. His arms are around Shouyou again, hands placed on the small of his back, and this time, he’s embracing with much more firmness in hopes of mending at least even a few pieces together. It seems to work, because then, Shouyou has completely relaxed, and his breathing feels lighter, more dragged, the body beneath his arms feels more squishy, and finally, Tobio is peace at mind.

He’ll ask Shouyou later again, maybe even chastise him for not even telling he’d come home a little late. But for now, this is all what they need—- and, they sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://shouyoto.tumblr.com/) and/or on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/shouyoto)


	5. peach worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (NSFW) ass worship with a spice of biting kink

Hinata in bed and the one on court are the same, and yet, an entirely different person.

On the court, where the smell of salonpas unfurl and spotlights beam in brightness, Hinata glows brilliantly with a sheer force of energy which feeds into his presence an emanating dominant aura.

On the bed, though, the dominating presence from the court becomes a leeway to submission. He becomes putty,  _whiny,_  easy enough for Tobio to manhandle him and if Tobio does careful and enough teasing, he could get Hinata to beg for him.

And, Tobio likes it.

Tobio likes the way Hinata flushes against his touch, and he most especially likes the way how Hinata arches into him with a gasp whenever Tobio lowers his teeth, sinks them into his body, and bites down hard enough to leave a small indent.

And right now, his mouth has been sliding over every curve and dip he could find on Hinata’s body. Hinata is the only one bare on the bed, too. All of him, exposed to the hungry eyes that’s seeking to claim. Tobio has been teasing for a while, and he’s been fixed on the neck– a spot he very quickly learned to be Hinata’s weakness– licks a couple of stripes until it’s coated in his drool, and traces it with light scrapes of his teeth before finally giving a weak, long bite Hinata whimpers into.

As Tobio bites, his hands are on the move, makes sure to feel the skin all over, brushing against every patch it could find before they eventually settle on feeling the ass that Tobio,  _oh,_ so wanted to sink his teeth into it the most.

Hinata keens, pushes his ass down into Tobio’s hands, and throws his head back which lets the vast of his neck to expand further, fully exposed for Tobio to make all of his marks. Tobio could feel the boy quivering, little shakes running through the course of his small body, and he only smirks, delighted and smug, at this revelation.

Tobio begins to pull away soon after so he could sit up, and it’s barely a second later when Hinata is already whining at their loss of contact, tries to paw at Tobio for more hot touches. But, Tobio silences him, scolds him for his impatience with a pinch at his solid thigh, then grips onto his hips so Tobio could turn him over onto his hands and knees. Then, he’s raising Hinata’s ass high up into the air, the boy’s head sinking deep into the pillow beneath him.

Tobio shuffles back, his weight rattling the bed with each knee dragged back, until he stops at a distance that’s good enough for him to indulge his feast freely, comfortably, all in the shape of a flesh in front of him. Hinata’s ass looks so soft, supple, and firm, and they are, all at the same time. Tobio likes this, too— no, he  _loves_ it, especially when they flex along with his thighs as the boy runs, when he bends, then when he jumps.

With a lick of his lip, Tobio dives in, takes the first taste of the inviting meal, of what is completely  _his_  to take _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://shouyoto.tumblr.com/) and/or on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/shouyoto)


	6. spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tobio can't resist shouyou

“Tobio.” Shouyou starts, lips pursed, eyes big— Tobio squints down at him, and his wariness flares up the moment he sees two tiny little hands hang onto the sleeves of his coat. “I want,” Shouyou continues, “Your coat.”

Tobio’s mind blanks with a zip. “My… coat?”

“Your coat.” Shouyou repeats, determinedly.

However, Tobio doesn’t give him his coat. He refuses to back down, opts to glare instead, because he knows– they both know that Shouyou is fully aware of the dozen times Tobio had scolded on him to bring his coat before whenever they went to the movies. And yet, each and every single time, Shouyou shoots down the advice by saying that he doesn’t get cold. But, he  _does_  get cold, and he  _always_  ends up asking for Tobio’s coat.

It’s ridiculous how Shouyou looks innocent, and Tobio wanted nothing more than to wrangle the sneaky little devil out of his disguise.

“No.”

“But–”

“I said, no.”

“But, Tobio–”

“I already told you to bring your own jacket.”

“But,  _Tobioooo_.” Shouyou whines and tips on his toes.

Tobio doesn’t say anything and looks away. Looking at Shouyou was like looking at Medusa in the eye, but rather than turning people into stone, Shouyou was good at getting people to cave in.

So, when he does cave in (ko’d by a tilt of a head) he can’t really be blamed, and just because he does give in, it doesn’t mean he’s weak, at all. At least, he convinces himself this with a few grumbles all through his stripping of coat before he tosses onto Shouyou’s head.

“Thanks!” Shouyou chirps, far too happy with his award. He wears on the piece of cloth, doesn’t mind how clearly too big and far too loose for his small build, and Tobio is definitely not thinking how cute he looks.

“Spoiled,” is all what Tobio says as he frowns.

Shouyou just laughs, grabs onto his arm. “Okay, but you like to spoil me.”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://shouyoto.tumblr.com/) and/or on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/shouyoto)


End file.
